


I'm Fine

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drunkenness, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Emotional Hurt, Original Character(s), Self-Hatred, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: It's been two months since Avarice has heard from Dragomir. The events of Drynna, specifically the killing of Vasily, seemed to effect him and he needed to get away, but Avarice is concerned he may just never come back.





	I'm Fine

One would think Avarice would enjoy a job at Hellfire’s Embrace: she was making a good amount of money, everything and everyone was clean, and she was constantly being complimented and flirted with. But Avarice hated her job there: The money she was making was nothing compared to what the Clasp was offering, everything was clean because she was doing the cleaning, and every compliment and person that flirted just reminded her of how much she missed Dragomir. It had been over two months since she had seen him and he didn’t have any way of letting her know he was okay. She had lost count of how many nights she had stayed up, fearing that he was never going to come back, that he had died and she would be alone again. Everyone she loved dead once more. 

Another thing she disliked about Hellfire’s Embrace was her fellow employees. There was something about them that seemed… off. And Jezebeth was the worst of them all. Avarice hated her with all her heart. That woman could get anyone to admit to anything and, being there on a spying mission, that talent could be deadly if she chose to use it on Avarice. 

On this particular day, her shift had been rather uneventful; an eleven man, a human woman, and three human men had requested her for a massage and she attended to a few baths. One of the human men had gotten a bit handsy, but one look from Jezebeth’s son made him remember his hands belong at his sides. As her shift ended and she was leaving, Jezabeth approached her. 

“My dear girl, come here please,” she said and gestured in the direction of her office. 

Shit. Did she know Avarice was there as a spy of the Clasp? Did she want more secrets? Was she about to sacrifice her to some cult? All of these questions raced through Avarice’s mind as she entered Jezabeth’s small room. 

“Please, sit.” Avarice did as she was told, Jezabeth liked her submissive. “So my dear, I had a few questions for you.”

“What would you like to know?” Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Your heritage? What side does it come from? Mother, or father?” Jezabeth questioned.

“My mother.” Avarice responded. Where was this going?

“And did you get along? Where the two of you close?”

“No ma’am. I’ve never met her.”

“How sad. You know there is a certain bond between a mother and a daughter, it’s a wonderful thing. I’m so sorry you never experienced that.” Jezabeth put what was meant to be a comforting hand on Avarice’s shoulder, but to Avarice it felt like a threat.

“As am I.” The lie flew easily to Avarice’s lips.

“In a few weeks we’re honoring my mother, Avarice. I should very much like you to join us, I just have to know: can you be trusted?” Jezabeth was looking directly into Avarice’s eyes now. There was no escape.

“Of course,” Avarice lied, gazing steadily back. 

Jezabeth smiled. She was foolish enough to believe the young tiefling girl. 

“Wonderful. You may go now.” Jezabeth waved her away.

Avarice nodded and left Hellfire’s Embrace as fast as she could.

**…**

Avarice felt violated. It was a feeling that was all too familiar. The intensity of Jezabeth’s gaze brought up unpleasant memories of Vasily. He always got inside her head, just like Jezabeth. She felt weak.  How could she trust anything anyone said to her. How could she trust anything. It could all just be some trick. Vasily inside her head again. What if he wasn’t really dead? What if he came back someday and she wasn’t as strong? What if she couldn’t say no this time? Or what if Jezabeth was already on to her, what if she knew how weak Avarice was and was toying with her? All of the mind games made her head feel like it was going to explode. 

She ordered a drink at the Bloody Champion, not looking Toby in the eyes as her mind continued to spin. As she drained her glass, the darker thoughts came, the same ones as every other night. What if no one really cares for you? What if they’re all just lying to you? Immerel could care less if he never saw you again, you know that. You just depress Tal, she’s better off now that you don’t see her all the time. And Kel? Kel could give less of a shit about you. You annoy them. 

Avarice ordered another drink. Knowing the blackest thoughts would come next: Dragomir. He doesn’t care about you. You’re so stupid for thinking that he does. It’s just like Vasily all over again. He says he loves you, but that’s a lie. He’s lying to you. Everyone lies to you. And you love him, you idiot. You hold him back. He could do so much more if you weren’t constantly fucking it up for him. He had a good relationship with someone better than you, but you’re selfish. You want him even though he could do so much better, he should do better. I bet he’s never coming back. He left because he needed to get away from you. 

She ordered another drink.

**…**

Avarice awoke the next morning in her bed, no memory of how she had gotten there. It was all a blur after she had asked Toby for something stronger. The light in her window said she had a little while until she was needed at work, enough time to bring Kel some probably much needed groceries and whatever ingredients Millicent had scribbled down on a paper saying they needed. She got ready and walked downstairs where Sil was serving some of the patrons breakfast.

“Hey Avarice, how are you doing?” she asked, concern in her eyes.

“I’m doing great! Just headed out to get some ingredients for Kel.” She smiled.

“Okay,” Sil said, still concerned. “It’s just that Toby had to carry you back to your room again last night, and I’m just a little worried abo-”

“Sil, really. I’m fine. I just had a rough day yesterday. I’m feeling much better.” The lies flowed easily off her tongue. There was no point in dragging other people into her own personal misery. She was fine, she had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective players. I do not claim to own Dragomir, Kel, Tal, or Immerel.


End file.
